1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a chip card holder for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless technology, portable electronic devices are becoming widely used and multifunctional. Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically have chip cards (e.g., SIM card) for storing usable information. It is necessary to provide chip card holders for holding/securing the chip card within the portable electronic device.
The chip card holder usually defines a receiving space and a holding member. The chip card can be partially received and held in the receiving space by the holding member. Accordingly, the chip card has an exposed portion which is not received in the receiving space. The exposed portion is used for the removal (e.g., to be pulled by users) of the chip card out of the receiving space. However, the exposed portion is usually too small and therefore difficult for a user to grasp in removing the chip card from the holder.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.